Milky Love (KaiHun)
by zhougirlz
Summary: Ada alasan seorang Oh Sehun pergi dan menghabiskan setiap hari waktunya di Milky Way. Karena di tempat itulah semunya bermula.. Waaa.. maaf gk bisa bikin summary. baca aja ayo! TWOSHOOT! seme!Kai uke!Sehun. KAIHUN


**MILKY LOVE (KaiHun)**

Cast : Kai and Sehun

Genre : Romance

**TWOSHOOT!**

_Ini FF dari web drama yang berjudul sama yaitu "Milky Love" ._

_Bagi yang udah nonton pasti udah gk asing lagi sama ceritanya. Aku bikin remake versi KaiHun ._

_Pemeran aslinya yaitu Kevin U-Kiss dan Yurina (klu gk salah)._

_Buat FF My Vampirenya nanti aja ya.. aku lagi buntu ide wkwk_

_Kayanya aku bakal Long Hiatus, soalnya laptopku mau dipake kakak._

**Chapter 1 :**

All POV Sehun

_._

_._

_Lingkungan yang aku tinggal begitu indah._

_…__Dan penuh dengan hal-hal yang khusus._

_Anjing yang menyapaku setiap pagi. _

_Melodi indah yang berasal dari tangga._

Aku melompat-lompat dengan pelan menuruni tangga satu persatu dengan suasana hati yang senang.

_Gambar yang unik dan menyenangkan._

Aku berjalan ke arah dinding bangunan dekat apartemenku, melihat gambar kartun dengan kepala berbentuk segienam, mata yang bulat dan tangan yang mengajakku bermain kertas gunting.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!"

"Gunting!"

"Gunting!"

Dan lihat, aku menang lagi melawan si kepala segienam itu.

"Woohoo.. aku menang lagi hari ini!"

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Berjalan dengan berbelok-belok, dan aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang melihatku dengan aneh. Aku hanya sedang menikmati hidup.

_Namun ada alasan yang berbeda disini._

_Ada orang yang aku ingin tahu dalam hatiku di Milky Way._

_Sekarang, aku akan menuju kesana._

**+Milky Love+**

Akhirnya aku sampai di Milky Way. Kafe yang sangat aku sukai. Kerena ada alasan aku menyukai kafe ini..

Aku membuka pintu masuk. Seperti biasanya aku adalah pengunjung pertama.

"Hallo.." sapa ku dengan senyuman.

Dan seperti biasanya juga Paman Lau yang aku lihat pertama kali di kafe ini.

"Oh, kau datang?" tanya Paman Lau.

"Tentu saja." jawabku ramah.

Aku berjalan ke tempat duduk di pojok kafe ini, aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Sangat nyaman, aku bisa melihat jalanan dari jendela yang berada disampingku.

_Orang yang mencuri hatiku._

_Koki? Uh. Bukan.. tentu itu bukan Paman Lau._

_Meskipun ia membuat kue terenak, tetapi itu semua hanya kue yang lezat._

Terlihat seorang namja dengan menggunakan seragam kerja dan menggunakan apron coklat sedang menyiram bunga dengan senyum manisnya.

_Pria tampan yang memiliki "kesempurnaan" kepribadian, ia bernama Chanyeol._

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gemas melihatnya.

_Dia sudah benar-benar seperti keturunan kerajaan._

Saat aku sedang membaca buku, tiba-tiba seseorang datang. Aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Ini Café Latte Anda." ucapnya.

_Ka-Kai!_

"Terimakasih yah!"

Aku melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat konyol. Aishh.. dan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan itu. Memalukan.

_Lidahku melakukan kesalahan lagi hari ini._

Aku menyesap Café Latte ini sembari memerhatikan Kai yang sedang bekerja dengan senyuman yang rupawan sekali. Membuatku ingin meleleh saja.

_Orang yang membuat Latte lezat ini tanpa ragu-ragu. _

_Sinar matahari Kai yang mencuri hatiku._

_Barista tampan di galaksi Bima Sakti, Kai._

"Chef! Ada pelanggan yang datang." ujar Kai.

_Dia sangat lucu bagiku._

_Hari ini aku pasti akan mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukainya._

_Tentu saja class-nya berbeda._

Paman Lau datang tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja. Ia membawa kue dan menaruhnya dimejaku.

"Kau datang lebih awal hari ini." ucap Paman Lau.

"Sebagai pelanggan pertama saya, Anda telah membuatku menyajikan layanan cake yang special untukmu." lanjut Paman Lau.

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Paman Lau.

"Ini halus, lembut, manis dan asam. Ada empat rasa yang berbeda! Kue seperti dirimu." jelasnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum, "Ah.. thank you very very…"

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu mengepalkan tanganku di depan dada, seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang Cina jika berterimakasih, "Xiexie (terimakasih)."

"Xiexie.. makan makanlah!"ucap Paman Lau lalu segera pergi.

_Layanan Chef.._

_Dia sungguh membual tentang rasa kue barunya._

_Seperti biasa, ia mempunyai hak untuk membual seperti itu._

_Namun.. Chef! _

_Tolong jangan salah paham, kumohon!_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

_Bling bling hatiku hanya melihat sinar indahnya Kai._

_Bentuk dagunya yang cantik._

_Tingginya yang sempurna._

_Mata lucu senyumannya._

**.**

**.**

**-07.00 PM-**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah tenggelam, tugas sang penyinar telah digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang menyinari disaat malam. Aku masih berada di Milky Way dan terus belajar.

_Apa kau mencintaiku?_

Aku melihat ke jendela yang berada disamping kiriku da melihat pantulan Kai. Kai yang sedang meracik kopi untuk para pengunjung. Ah.. ia selalu tersenyum.

_Kai.. sepertinya dia sibuk sepanjang hari._

_Aku tidak bisa mengakui lagi hari ini._

_Haruskah aku pergi saja?_

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Kai sangat sibuk sekali. Aku mengambil tisu putih lalu membentuknya menjadi seperti kelinci .

_Kelinci no. 19._

_Unni sebuah kegagalan lagi hari ini._

Aku menghela nafas memandang kelinci tisu yang aku pegang sekarang. Mengambil pulpen yang berada disampingku, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di salah satu kuping kelinci tadi.

_0-2-8-2-5_

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk nyamanku, lalu segera pergi. Sebelumnya, aku berpapasan dengan Paman Lau terlebih dahulu.

"Oh! Kau pulang lebih awal hari ini." ucap Paman Lau.

"Aku ingin segera tidur."

Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Paman Lau, "Aku pergi dulu.."

"Baiklah.. tidur nyenyak."

Aku mendorong pintu keluar, dan berjalan dengan sangat lesu. Aku melewati jendela café itu, dari sini aku bisa melihat Kai dengan cukup jelas.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga.."

_Berbaliklah.._

_Berbaliklah.._

_Berbaliklah.._

**JRENG**

Tiba-tiba Paman Lau muncul dari jendela dalam. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku agar tidak terlihat.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Bukan kau ahjussi.."

**+Milky Love+**

Hah.. udara hari ini sungguh segar seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan sembari menyapa tumbuh-tumbuhan yang aku lewati.

"Hallo.." sapaku pada tanaman yang berada dipinggir toko.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada cahaya yang sangat terang dari arah utara tempat aku berdiri sekarang.

_Apakah itu?_

_Haruskah aku memeriksanya?_

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekati sumber cahaya itu. Ah, ternyata toko bunga. Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap untuk melihat ada apakah di dalam toko bunga tersebut.

_Oh My God! Daebak!_

_Ini sinarnya Kai._

Kai melihat kearah ku. Aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan lalu berjalan dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Sehun-ssi.."

_Dia memanggilku duluan.._

Aku langsung merapikan tatanan rambut dan bajuku. Aku harus terlihat rapi dihadapan Kai. Aku segera membalikkan badan dan tersenyum manis. Kai memakai jaket berwarna coklat muda hari ini, dengan rambut hitam dan memegang dua bucket bunga yang besar.

"Oh, Kai-ssi.. Ada apakah?" tanyaku.

"Kau begitu indah seperti bunga Kai." ucapku lagi.

_Ugh.. kekanak-kanakan sekali! Apa yang telah aku ucapkan!?_

_"_Jika kau ingin pergi ke Milky Way, apa kau mau jalan bersamaku?" tanya Kai.

_Aku harus meminjam buku pelajaran Bahasa Cina.._

"Ya.. tentu saja. Aku memang sedang ingin berjalan ke Milky Way. Ayo!" jawabku konyol.

_Ugh.. apa yang sudah ku katakan?_

Aku tersenyum senang lalu mengambil alih bunga yang dibawa oleh Kai, "Aku kan membawakannya.."

_Ah.. aku gugup._

Aku dan Kai jalan berdampingan menuju Milky Way. Tak ada membicaraan antara kami untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Kai memecahkan keheningan yang sungguh membosankan ini.

"Kau datang ke toko kami setiap hari." ujarnya.

"Ah ya, karena kue nya enak."

_Hah? Kue?!_

_Harusnya aku bilang jika itu karena kopinya.._

"Bukankah itu berat?"

Kai berusaha mengambil alih kembali bunga yang aku bawa, "Ah tidak! Tidak! Aku sungguh baik dalam hal seperti ini."

_Hal seperti ini.. apakah aku baru mengatakan jika aku kuat?_

_Ah~ aku sudah gila._

"Sepertinya aku hanya memberi beban ketika jalan bersama." ucapnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

_Beban? Aku malah merasa seperti berjalan diatas awan sekarang._

Aku menyembuyikan wajahku di antara bunga yang sedang aku pegang, membayangkan hal-hal bersama Kai membuatku tidak memerhatikan jalan. Sampai tiba-tiba…

Motor lewat dari arah kanan jalan dan hampir menyerempetku jika saja Kai tidak menolongku. Sungguh posisi yang sangat indah, Kai memelukku!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa?" Aku menatap wajahnya lama.. Kenapa Kai begitu tampan? Aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_Ah.. Kai._

_Kalau saja waktu bisa berhenti sekarang.._

"Karena gangnya sempit, kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada sepeda motor yang lewat. Karena itu berbahaya, biar aku saja yang membawanya." Kai mengambil bunga yang jatuh gara-gara aku tadi.

"Oh! Tidak tidak!" Aku berjongkok mengikuti Kai dan ikut memungut bunga yang jatuh.

"Kalau begitu kita pegang setengah-setengah saja.."

_Bahkan jika aku membawanya lebih lama, itu tidak akan apa-apa._

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana kembali sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai membicaraan. Membuatku semakin gugup saja. Sesekali kita saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum malu pada akhirnya.

_Ah.. Ini bagus._

Tiba-tiba sikut kami saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Sungguh hari ini menyenangkan sekali.

_Jantungku berdebar-debar begitu kencang._

_._

_._

**At Milky Way**

.

.

"Hyung! Aku datang."ujar Kai pada Chanyeol setelah kita sampai di Milky Way.

"Oh! Apakah kau sudah membeli apa yang kau butuhkan…"

"…..Kenapa kalian datang bersama?" ucapannya tersambung setelah melihat aku dibelakang tubuh Kai. Aku melihat Chanyeol dengan sebal.

_Jangan ucapkan apapun._

_Tidakkah kau liat chemistry antara aku dan Kai?_

.

.

**-07.00 PM-**

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu hari ini (lagi) di Milky Way. Tetap tidak ada kemajuan, aku tidak berhasik untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kai. Hari ini gagal lagi.

Aku mengambil tisu yang sudah aku bentuk kelinci dan menuliskan sesuatu di telinga kelinci itu. sama seperti biasa yang aku lakukan.

_3-8-8-0_

"Kelinci No. 22."

_Unni gagal hari ini lagi, maka aku adalah idiot._

Aku menatap kelinci itu lalu menaruhnya disamping cangkir coffee ku. Lalu beranjak dari temapt dudukku. Sebelumnya, lagi-lagi aku berpapasan dengan Paman Lau terlebih dahulu seblum aku pulang.

"Oh, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Xiexie (terimakasih)." Ucapku dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat sekali. Aku pikir hari ini tidak begitu menyenangkan.

_Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, tapi ini bagus…_

Aku tersenyum sembari mengusap sikutku yang tadi sempat bergesekan dengan Kai. Hihihi..

_Wohoo! Aku tidak akan mandi selama seminggu._

_Yes!_

**Kai side :**

Setelah Sehun pergi, Kai yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dan pergi untuk membersihkan meja yang sudah kosong. Itu adalah meja yang biasa Sehun tempati. Kai melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Kelinci..

"Kai.."

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

**+Milky Love+**

Hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul, tempat tiinggalku. Aku mengambil jaket outih yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamar. Lalu memakai sepatu dan tak lupa memakai paying. Walau hari ini hujan, aku tetap akan berjalan-jalan, ya walaupun hari ini juga Milky Way tutup. Aku berjalan dengan ceria seperti biasanya, tak lupa untuk menyapa tanaman yang aku lewati.

Aku sampai di tempat penyebrangan jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah berwarna merah. Saat aku melihat ke arah samping…

_Hah?_

_Oh! Kai!_

"Minggu kali ini sungguh menyenangkan."

_Aku ingin tahu kemana dia akan pergi.._

Tak terasa, lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Orang-orang segera berjalan cepat sebelum kehabisan waktu dan kembali ke lampu merah. Sebelumnya, aku menurunkan sedikit payung untuk menutupi wajahku. Takut, jika Kai akan melihatku.

Dengan langkah pelan dan penuh hati-hati, aku mengikuti Kai. Aku sungguh penasaran kemana ia akan pergi pada hari minggu ini. Dan ternyata dia pergi ke café.

"Oh! Kai."

"Maaf hyung, aku terlambat."

"Ini ini."

"Kau menungguku lama hyung?"

_Oh?_

_Chanyeol ada disana juga ternyata._

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

_Ah.. aku lapar._

Aku mengusap pelan perutku, lalu mengambil snack yang aku bawa disaku dan memakannya sembari tetap memerhatikan Kai dari jauh.

Aku mengikuti Kai dan Chanyeol terus, dan sampailah kami di bus. Aku berada di belakang bangku mereka. Hihihi..

"Wow, cuaca yang menjijikan untuk depresi. Karena aku selalu berjalan denganmu, aku jadi merasa buruk pada diriku sendiri." seru Chanyeol.

"Ck.. Seharusnya siapakah yang mengatakan ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Kai-ku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu." ucapku pelan. Sungguh menyebalkan si dobi itu.

"Hyung, kau berkencanlah juga." suruh Kai.

"Cih.. tidak bisa sembarangan orang yang dapat berkencan denganku. Jika mereka tidak memliki V-line, S-line, atau tubuhnya yang delapan kali lipat lebih indah dari wajah, mereka tidak dapat memilikiku."

_Oh wow. Lihatlah dicermin sebelum kau berbicara Park Dobi!_

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan berkencan dengan orang seperti itu, hyung? Dengan kau seperti ini, siapapun yang ada dalam hidupmu akan menghilang tanpa suara."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku mendengar penuturan Kai tadi.

_Seperti yang diharapkan, aku dan Kai memang cocok satu sama lain._

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kim Jongin? Apa kau dan orang itu berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Apa ini?_

"Apa, hyung?"

_Seseorang yang kau lakukan dengan baik?_

"Ah.. tentu saja itu hyung."

"Melihat bagimana kau menjawabnya itu menunjukkan padaku jika kau belum mengakuinya."

"Jangan khawatir tentangku, pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri dan turunkan standar mu dengan yang sesuai."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku harus.."

_Apa ini…_

Mereka turun terlebih dahulu, dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti mereka lagi setelah apa yang aku dengar tadi, sungguh membuatku sangat down sekarang.

_Kai.._

_Bagaimana denganku?_

Sebelum aku pulang, aku menyempatkan untuk berjalan kaki melewati Milky Way, dan apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat Kai sedang berduaan dengan seorang lelaki. Kai terlihat sedang memegang tangan lelaki mungil itu dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Mereka tertawa bahagia sekali.

"Hah? Bukankah itu Kai dan Kyungsoo? Apa ini? Apakah mereka berkencan?" orang yang sedang lewat berbicara seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, dia datang ke Milky Way setiap hari. Dan mereka bersama hari ini."

"Hei, ayo kita pergi saja."

Aku hanya mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu, semakin membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk tersenyum sekarang.

_Memang benar.._

_Dia sudah memiliki pacar selama ini.._

"Oh Sehun kau itu sungguh bodoh!"

Aku merutuki kebodohanku selama ini. Aku memang bodoh. Oh Sehun itu bodoh sekali.

**_Tin tin tin_**

"Aaaarghhhh.."

**TBC**

Masih ada chapter end loh.. aku suka ceritanya, makannya aku bikin remake versi KaiHun. Ada yang mau lanjutannya gk? Review yang banyak ya ^^

and sorry for typo(s)


End file.
